FANG: The Mature Version
by Surrealistic Angel
Summary: FAX! This story follows the same plot as FANG: AMRN but has a more mature twist to it. Proper grammar and spelling is promised! SEXUAL CONTENT and LANGUAGE! Review, please!
1. Chapter 1: Africa

**A/N: **Hello, dear readers! This is not my first fanfic, but it is the first one I am excited about. I promise to have proper grammar, correct spelling and an actual plot in all of my chapters. If there are any errors or improvements I can make, let me know when you review (hint hint!).

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Maximum Ride series, characters, or ideas. Sadly, this all belongs to James Patterson.

**Warnings:** This story will eventually contain:

Sexual Content

Language

Graphic/Descriptive Scenes

Crude Humor

**FANG: A Maximum Ride Novel**

(The Mature Version)

Chapter One:

There's nothing like family time, in good and bad, in rain or shine. But nothing gets better than soaring in the sky with your family—but not in an airplane, I'm talking good old fashioned, ancient technology that has been around for centuries _wings_.

So, if you haven't really been informed about what's going on and who I am, let me give you a little introduction. I'm Maximum Ride, also known as Max, the Savior of the World as We Know It, That Bird Kid, and best of all, Mutant Freak. Me and my Flock of six (seven, if you count the dog, Total) have been together since birth/test tube creation. And right now we were flying above _Africa_, going to volunteer to help _real people_. As opposed to, say, three armed lizard children.

Iggy's voice carried out over the wind. "Who names their country Chad? I mean, really? That's like naming their country 'Trey,' or 'Bruce'."

I sighed. "Maybe they didn't get to name their selves, Ig."

"But _we_ named ourselves," Nudge pointed out, her long poufy hair streaking out behind her. I couldn't help but laugh a little and explain, "That's because we're special—you know, the wings?"

"Hmph." Nudge grumbled, flapping her wings harder in embarrassment.

I smiled and went back into silent thought. How can I describe myself to an outsider? I guess you could say that when I'm happy and when the Flock is safe, I'm like a puppy, all bouncy and cute. When they're in danger—watch out. I'm like a mother bear protecting her cubs, and you don't want to mess with me.

My stomach flipped as I felt Fang tap my shoulder and give me a reassuring Mona Fang smile—which quickly disappeared as he looked off into the distance.

I followed his gaze to see some approaching objects in the sky. Too big to be birds, but too small to be—or wait…could it be?

"Get down, down, down!" I barked. Airplanes usually meant no good. They either tried to kill you, run you over in midair, or kidnap you and take you back to the School. My experience had made me paranoid.

"Max! Calm down, I think those are CSM planes." Fang grabbed my hand to stop me from diving down. Angel giggled from below and gave me a thumbs up. I shook my head and glared as if to say, _Watch it, sweetheart. You're treading on thin ice._

We slowly flew on, approaching the planes. Was it my imagination, or was a man in the window raising a shotgun and pointing it right at us?

"Guns!" Nudge shrieked. "They've got guns!"

"DROP DOWN!" I shouted, this time knowing for sure I wasn't overreacting. My heart was pounding, and Puppy Max was gone. Time to be a hellion again. "Go, go, go! Take evasive action!"

The Flock and I swerved while steadily dropping altitude. Bullets pierced the air and nearly nicked one of my wings, sending feathers flying. As we got nearer to the ground, I spotted some guys on camels which needed to be taken out—probably because they had guns, too.

"Take 'em out!" I ordered, as we dropped rapidly and _bam!_ I kicked the nearest guy into flying off of his camel at warp speed.

"Whoa, Nelly!" I coughed on dust. Apparently, 'Nelly' didn't speak English, because she brayed and sent me flying to the hard ground faster than her previous rider.

"Max!" called Iggy from above. I squinted as I looked into the blinding sun. "Up and away!"

I grinned and performed a running takeoff to join the kids in the sky once more.

We soon landed at the camp. The kids were totally pooped and panting, but Fang gave me a thumbs up as we approached the tents to start helping the refugees. My heart skipped a beat for a moment and I hoped that Angel was feeling respective of mind-privacy today.

**(don't mind the line break!)**

"Fang? Could you help me, uh, set up the tents?" I asked, rising to my feet. I hoped I didn't have pit stains from the deadly heat induced sweat. I grabbed the bag Nudge tossed to me and, with my heartbeat racing, walked out of the tent we were eating in.

He followed me silently into an empty tent across the way and I dropped the bag, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"The flying was great...but I've missed you," he murmured, kissing my neck.

I sighed breathlessly. "I know. This is probably the only time we're going to have alone for a while."  
>I tilted my head back as he moved onto my collarbone. "I couldn't stand seeing you get shot at today," he admitted, to my surprise. "But," I began. "You've seen me get shot at millions of times!"<p>

He shrugged. "It's different now."

"Mm," I exhaled in content as Fang ran his hands up and down my sides comfortingly. "Oh, my God, how did I last this long without you? I think Angel is catching on though, about what goes on between us."

"Let her," he mumbled absentmindedly as he reached around to unsnap my bra and kiss the beginning of my breasts.

"Fang! Max!" Gazzy shouted, to my dismay. "Come on, we've got the beds set up. Where are you guys?"

"Coming," I responded disappointedly. Fang took note of this and chuckled softly.

"It's going to be fine, Max. Don't worry about what Angel said. I'll be here for you…and even if I'm not—"

"Don't say stuff like that!" I quickly retorted. "I'm not going to lose you. Not today, not ever."

**(just another line break!)**

Fang and I held hands under the mosquito net. Nudge, who was supposed to be sleeping next to us, had decided that she wanted to sleep next to Angel and Iggy. Gazzy had one too many millet balls tonight, so he was sleeping in the far corner of the tent, to my absolute relief.

"Fang?" I whispered. "Are you awake?"

Fang yawned. "Yeah. What is it?"

I was surprised to hear the sigh coming from my lips. Did I really sound that pathetic and girly? "Nothing," I lied through my teeth. "I'm just…kind of exhausted from today."

He kissed my forehead. "It's going to be fine. Go to sleep."

His breathing slowed to an even pace and his arm around me loosened, so I knew he had fallen asleep. I closed my eyes and began to think about what was going to happen after we left Africa. We had already met that creepy little self-healing girl, heard Angel's "Fang's Going To Die" prophesy, and had to endure a three-stars-out-of-ten dinner which had seriously affected Gazzy's digestive system.

But the thing on my mind the most was—was Angel right?

PS—Tell me how it was! Reviews make authors happy :D


	2. Chapter 2: The New Guy

**A/N: **Hello, dear readers! From this point on, I will not be following the exact layout/order as the actual book (FANG). My fanfic will contain (roughly) the same plot, but I will not be having my chapters strictly based off of the chapters in the book. If there are any errors or improvements I can make, let me know when you review (hint hint!).

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Maximum Ride series, characters, or ideas. Sadly, this all belongs to James Patterson.

**Warnings: **This story will eventually contain:

Sexual Content

Language

Graphic/Descriptive Scenes

Crude Humor

**FANG: A Maximum Ride Novel**

(The Mature Version)

Chapter Two:

Fang's warm, muscular arms were wrapped around me. We were flying—floating? I wasn't quite sure, what with the butterflies in my stomach. It was okay, though, because everything was perfect.

I snuggled up against him only to find him hold me tighter. My inner panic alarms were instantly ready for action and screaming. What the hell was going on?

Yanking myself away from him was the only thing I could think to do. I watched as he grew three or four inches in the blink of an eye, followed by his dark hair turning to a sandy blonde. His muscles grew more defined and his eyes turned from the usual black to a bright turquoise blue.

I could only watch in horror as his massive wings whipped out and he advanced towards me. It was no longer the Fang I knew, but instead was a devilishly handsome stranger who had a murderous glint in his eye. He smiled for a moment before lunging with an Eraser-like snarl.

"Oh, my God!" I gasped as I abruptly sat up in a cold sweat. I can imagine it looking like those scenes in horror movies where it turns out everything was just a dream…or something like that. Not that I've seen too many movies to make references to, anyway.

"Max?"

Angel's soft (traitorous) voice sounds concerned. I waved her off and was suddenly aware of the deathly heat. Welcome back to Africa, Maxalator.

"Are you alright?" she inquired innocently. I saw a slight frown on her face for a moment as she most likely had been reading my mind. Great, can't a bird kid have any privacy in the comforts of their own damn head?

I gently pushed her away. "I'm fine".

A warm calloused hand had appeared and was pulling me back down. "What happened?" Fang asked quietly.

I couldn't help but feel the urge to lie to him. What if he laughed at me? I honestly don't know if I would be able to stand being laughed at. I didn't want to have to break his nose again, considering I'd be the one responsible for cleaning up the blood. His eyebrow was raised, silently questioning my hesitance.

_No need in telling him the dream,_ the Voice advised. Great. _You'll meet your nightmare soon._

"Well, that's reassuring," I snap.

"Huh?"

"Nothing." I can't wait until I figure out who the Voice is, because when I do I'm planning to kick their ass.

Fang stands and gives me a skeptical look before walking out of the tent, silently beckoning me to follow. Only then did I notice that I was totally alone in the hot excuse-for-shelter. A short flight probably wouldn't be bad. My aching wings seemed up for it.

Stepping out of the tent, I walked right into a well dressed man. "Shit!" I hiss as I fall back on my butt.

He smiles. "My apologies, Maximum. I didn't expect to see you so soon."

I cross my arms in a typical bird-kid fashion. "And who might you be?"

Angel skips over and gives me a big smile. "Max, this is Doctor Hans Gunther-Hagen, or Dr. Hans for short. He's really rich and nice!"

I force a grin onto my face (which probably looked more like a pained grimace) and forced my angry thoughts to Angel. She shrugged and grabbed the doc's hand innocently.

"Whoa, there, sweetie," I say through a clenched smile. She quickly lets go.

The man chuckles. "Max, so good to see you. I'm happy we have finally met. See, I've provided all of the vaccines for the villages here. Also…" He lowers his voice. "I'm experienced with kids like you. In fact, I brought one with me who I think you'll be really happy to meet."

The air behind me stirs and protective hands are placed on my waist. Fang. Dr. Freakshow reaches his hand out to shake, but to my amusement, soon drops it when Fang gives him a blank stare.

"Dr. Hans? Are you in here?"

"Come on in, Dylan." An incredibly drool-worthy, panty-dropping, teen heartthrob of a boy comes into view. I feel Fang tighten his grip around me. _Looks like Fang has some competition_, the Voice seems to joke. And all at once, I remember where I have seen this boy before. The dream. Oh. My. God.

"Hey," Dylan purrs. I nearly die. "I'm Dylan. I've heard a lot about you."

"MAX!" shrieks Nudge. "CAN I HAVE HIM?"

Conduct face-palm sequence. "Nudge, we do not own people," Iggy sarcastically explains, and pulls her away to continue handing out vaccinations to the nurses. The people of the village look scared yet grateful, and at the same time completely oblivious to the weird shit going on between the members of the Flock and the newcomers.

"Anyway," I say to Dylan. "So what's so special about you?"


End file.
